The invention relates generally to non-invasive inspection of physical objects and, more particularly, the invention relates to the use of X-ray inspection systems to inspect physical objects in a nautical environment.
The interdiction of illicit drugs, explosives, and other contraband is an important goal of law enforcement. To that end, a variety of technologies have been developed and deployed for the non-intrusive inspection of containers not readily susceptible to visual scrutiny from the outside. The non-intrusive aspect of these inspection techniques is important; the great majority of containers do not carry contraband, and the public would not long tolerate the delays, disruption (and in some cases damage) of property, and invasions of privacy that would occur if invasive inspection means were commonly used. Non-intrusive inspection typically is non-destructive and usually can be accomplished faster than intrusive inspection, thereby increasing productivity of inspectors. Increased productivity means more containers inspected and more contraband interdicted.
Among non-intrusive inspection methods, x-ray imaging in its many forms has been a proven technology capable of detecting a variety of contraband. X-ray systems have been based on transmission imaging in any of a variety of implementations: cone-beam (fluoroscopes), fanbeam, flying-spot, multi-projection configurations; dual-energy imaging; computed tomography; as well as on imaging incorporating the detection of x-ray radiation scattered in various directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,623 (xe2x80x9cthe ""623 patentxe2x80x9d) discloses a land based device for inspecting a land based cargo container with penetrating radiation. Although useful, the ""623 patent does not disclose or suggest a device that can be used to non-invasively inspect a physical object (e.g., a barge or boat) in a nautical environment. Without some kind of inspection means that can be remotely used by an inspecting boat, an uninspected boat with explosives or other dangerous materials can damage the inspecting boat, or the inspecting boat""s protectorate.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for inspecting a physical object in a nautical environment includes a radiation source capable of directing a beam of penetrating radiation toward the physical object, and a detector capable of detecting the reaction of the physical object to the penetrating radiation. In addition to detecting the reaction, the detector is capable of delivering an output signal characterizing the physical object. Accordingly, the output signal is based upon the reaction of the physical object to the penetrating radiation.
In illustrative embodiments, the apparatus includes a platform that may be in a nautical environment. The apparatus also may include a transmitter for transmitting the output signal. Such transmitted output signal may be received by an analysis unit, which also includes an image correction module.
Among other things, the radiation source includes an X-ray source. The detection apparatus may include devices implementing scatter-based radiation detection techniques, while the apparatus is free of devices implementing transmission-based radiation detection techniques. The detector thus may include at least one of a back scatter detector, a side scatter detector, and a forward scatter detector. In illustrative embodiments, the physical object and platform are capable of moving relative to each other.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of inspecting a physical object in a nautical environment directs a beam of radiation toward the physical object, and moves the beam of radiation relative to the physical object. In a manner similar to the above noted aspect of the invention, the physical object has a reaction to receipt of the beam of radiation. The reaction of the physical object thus is detected, and an output signal characterizing the physical object is produced. The output signal is based upon the detected reaction of the physical object.
In other embodiments, the output signal is transmitted to an analysis unit. The analysis unit then may be controlled to apply image correction to the output signal. The beam of radiation may be a pencil beam, while the reaction may be detected with at least one of a back scatter detector, a side scatter detector, and a forward scatter detector.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, a system for inspecting a nautical object in a nautical environment includes an X-ray source for directing X-ray radiation toward the nautical object, and a scatter-based detector for detecting the reaction of the nautical object to the X-ray radiation. The detector also is capable of producing an output signal based upon the reaction of the nautical object. The nautical environment separates the system from the nautical object.
In some embodiments, the X-ray radiation has an energy level of between 100 KeV to 1 MeV. In other embodiments, the X-ray radiation has an energy level that is sufficient to provide an output signal when the nautical object is between ten and forty feet from the system. The system may include a nautical vessel that supports the X-ray source and the detector. The nautical vessel may be remotely controllable.